


【彬昇】晴天

by Gummybear423059



Series: 【彬昇】大學生x上班族 [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummybear423059/pseuds/Gummybear423059
Summary: 200214--
Relationships: Jung Subin/Kang Seungsik
Series: 【彬昇】大學生x上班族 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188761
Kudos: 4





	【彬昇】晴天

**Author's Note:**

> 200214  
> \--

天氣預報偶爾也會失靈。

總是習慣先看過天氣預報再出門的姜昇植，今天也不例外的看過今日氣象才去上班，預報說從早到晚都會是晴天，姜昇植喜歡晴天，不用撐傘更不會有鞋子進水的風險，多好。

嗡嗡嗡。

震動聲讓姜昇植停止敲打鍵盤，伸手去取隨手放在桌上一角的手機，細長的手指點開KKT的新訊息，發信人來自住在自己隔壁的弟弟，上面只寫了短短的一句ーー

**哥，我好無聊。**

他每天早上都會收到來自同一個人的KKT，內容不外乎就是一句很無聊，或是只有一張大學校園的照片，暗示姜昇植該陪他聊天解悶了。

姜昇植也總是每天都會用不同的話題答覆，他把每天早上收到的第一個訊息當作是對方的早安，以及每天的例行公事。

**秀彬啊，今天的課是什麼來著？**

**表情演技，超無聊。**

**那秀彬尼覺得什麼課不無聊？**

**吃雞課。**

**不是想當演員才選戲劇系的嗎ㅋㅋㅋ**

回完訊息後沒有馬上得到回應，暫時放下手機繼續著手原本的工作，一小時過去手機仍安靜的躺在那裡，伸伸懶腰，雖然心裡有底還是再度拿起手機查看，綠色框框旁邊果然顯示著：

**已讀。**

像貓一樣隨心所欲，明明是自己先主動聯繫，卻又突然不理，當你覺得他可能不想被打擾的時候，又會突然出現，看似討好般的蹭蹭你，盯著你一會便緩緩眨眼對著你喵一聲。

一舉一動不需要任何理由，因為他知道你全都會接受。

鄭秀彬就是那隻隨意對待姜昇植的貓，第一次見面時還很含蓄，相處了一些日子就開始把姜昇植家當成自己的窩隨意進出，發現喜歡一樣的遊戲就整天賴在姜昇植房間裡嚷嚷著要一起玩，組隊時偶爾戰略失敗還會扁扁嘴數落幾句，姜昇植也就隨著他自在的來來去去，感覺平凡單調的日子因為遇見鄭秀彬而開始有了顏色。

住在隔壁的鄭秀彬並非只有自己而是與家人同住，而姜昇植從剛入社會開始就一直是自己住的。

某天下班後將沒做完的工作帶回家，打開明天的會議上需要的文件，左手拿起自己泡的咖啡喝一口，沒多久便聽見窗外傳來隔壁鄰居和樂融融吃著晚餐的聲音，讓他想起了家人。

有一次姜昇植隨口說了挺羨慕鄭秀彬家總是很溫馨的樣子，那天之後鄭秀彬就固定在晚餐時間來訪，邀姜昇植過去吃飯。

鄭秀彬強調絕對不是怕他寂寞，只是媽媽每次都不小心多做了一個人的份量只好請他幫忙消化而已。

午休時間，安靜了幾小時的手機再次嗡嗡震動起來，點開訊息後只有一張大學食堂的桌子上放著食物的照片，看來鄭秀彬今天吃的是豬排咖哩飯，姜昇植思考著該不該也去超商買包咖哩熱來吃，不過他可能得先解決辦公桌最下面那格抽屜裡客戶們送的泡麵，他也不知道接一個案子就能得到一碗泡麵到底是在解什麼成就。

**秀彬啊，好吃嗎？**

**普通，就那樣。**

**哥手邊只有泡麵呢ㅠㅠ[整齊疊放的泡麵.jpg]**

**[左手拿著的叉子上一塊香嫩的豬排特寫.jpg]**

**不要這樣……ㅠㅠ**

鄭秀彬突然撥了視訊，姜昇植一接就看到畫面裡的人故意慢動作的將至少長相很美味的豬排咖哩極度緩慢的放進嘴裡，抬起下巴咀嚼給姜昇植看，沒有別的能反擊只好也學對方慢慢夾了一大口泡麵吃給他看，鄭秀彬見狀差點就把嘴裡的咖哩噴到自己的手機螢幕上了。

偶爾這樣調皮的時候他也都會接招，所以鬧姜昇植也成為了鄭秀彬的興趣，雖然在學校不是沒有能陪他玩的朋友，但比起同齡人之間開的玩笑，年紀在自己之上卻不會嫌棄自己幼稚的姜昇植更得鄭秀彬的心。

「啊，時間差不多了，我還有課先掛囉。」

「嗯，加油～好好上課～」

收拾好餐盤準備去上下午的第一堂課，隨意看了一眼食堂電視上的跑馬燈，降雨機率寫著5%，應該不太可能下雨吧。

進教室後坐到固定的位置，正想拿出表演概論的課本，將手伸進包包裡撈了撈卻抓到一個他不記得有親手放進包包裡的物體，拿出來一看，是生日那天姊姊強迫自己收下的摺疊傘。

「秀彬啊生日快樂，這把傘給你，粉紅色的很可愛吧。」

「可是我是男生用粉……」

「喜歡粉紅色的男生很有魅力啊！」

「可是我又不喜……」

「秀彬啊，你喜歡狗對吧？」

「嗯。」

「也喜歡貓對吧？」

「當然。」

「那真是太好了！你看這把傘上面不只有狗還有貓呢！這把傘果然跟你有緣，我幫你放在包包，以後下雨了記得用啊。」

在姊姊不容拒絕的態度下，粉紅色、上面有貓跟狗，兩者中間還夾了顆愛心圖案的折疊傘就這麼變成了鄭秀彬的所有物，那天的對話還鮮明的留在鄭秀彬的腦海中，搖搖頭把傘放回包包，拿出課本攤在桌上假裝在認真聽課。

鄭秀彬盯著窗外發呆，嗯？怎麼突然變陰天了……不是說降雨機率只有5%嗎……

  
  


完成今日份的工作後差不多也要下班了，伸伸懶腰，收拾好公事包將手機放入褲子口袋，搭電梯到1樓才終於看見外面居然下著雨，姜昇植沒有帶雨傘的習慣，再加上天氣預報分明說了一直都是晴天，他自認倒楣做好淋雨回家的心理準備。

走出公司看見一個熟悉的人影，一手滑著手機一手撐著超級顯眼的粉色雨傘，誰看了都知道是在等人。

「秀彬啊，怎麼來了？」平時因為鄭秀彬下課時間和自己下班的時間不一樣，他們從來沒有一起回家過，更別說誰去接誰了。

「我就路過……昇植哥有帶傘嗎？」就是為了姜昇植來的，卻死也沒辦法老實說，坦率表達自己的目的這件事讓鄭秀彬很難為情。

「我看氣象說今天應該不會下雨就沒帶了……」

「有5%的機率啊。」

「可是95%晴天啊。」

「今天就是那5%咩，不要囉嗦了，哥比我高給你拿。」

乖乖接過雨傘，知道鄭秀彬是擔心自己才來的，掩飾不住開心邊撐著傘走路邊綻放著笑容，雨勢逐漸變大，但這把傘有點小，兩人保持距離的話可能會讓肩膀淋濕。

「哥跟我靠近一點撐吧。」

「怎麼了？」

「……雨下這麼大很冷。」

「好吧，那我們慢慢走才不會跌倒。」

鄭秀彬緊緊摟住姜昇植的腰與他並行，偷看一眼姜昇植的側臉，都走了20分鐘嘴角的弧度還是維持在剛開始走沒多久的時候，好奇是什麼事讓他這麼開心，思考著等會把姜昇植送回家後要找什麼藉口賴在他房間。

終於走到姜昇植家門前，西裝褲管還是濕了，一手撐傘導致找鑰匙變得有些困難，正想讓鄭秀彬暫時幫忙拿傘，只見鄭秀彬從褲子口袋掏出了一串鑰匙然後熟練的轉開姜昇植家的門。

「昇植哥，借用一下浴室……還有衣服跟褲子跟毛巾跟拖鞋。」

「啊？哦，好。」

鄭秀彬到底是什麼時候拿自己的鑰匙去打了備份鑰匙的呢，不對，洗澡這事怎麼可以不先禮讓房主，西裝褲管跟襪子都濕了感覺超討厭的耶，算了反正他洗很快。

等鄭秀彬出來的時間剛好能泡好一碗泡麵，所以姜昇植泡了兩碗，這樣鄭秀彬出來就可以順便吃了。

一出來就聞到泡麵味，鄭秀彬搖搖頭告訴姜昇植別老是只吃泡麵，家裡有很多吃的不用客氣隨時都能過去跟他們吃飯。

「現在下雨嘛，我也就這幾天比較常吃而已啦。」

「公司不是還有整格抽屜的泡麵嗎……」

「那個……呃，我褲管真的很濕先去洗澡囉。」

姜昇植逃跑般的躲到浴室，如鄭秀彬所說萬一太常吃泡麵可能真的會變禿頭，看來該找一天把那些泡麵清理一下了，沐浴後換上寬鬆的居家服，走到客廳發現鄭秀彬不在喊了他幾聲，沒有得到回應便想可能回家了吧。

打開寢室的門，床上棉被的右側隱約變成了一坨圓形，走過去掀開看見蜷曲著手腳睡著的鄭秀彬，手很自動的拿起手機開啟相機連拍，老實說鄭秀彬雖然多次跑來找自己玩遊戲，但最晚待到晚餐時間就會回家，姜昇植也習慣了被拉過去跟他們一家人吃飯的生活。

鄭秀彬待在自己家裡過夜的感覺太新鮮，姜昇植心裡緩緩升起一股不知名的喜悅，趴在床邊欣賞鄭秀彬的睡臉，時而幫他撥撥瀏海，偷偷戳幾下臉頰，不知不覺就這樣睡著了。

**

一股算不上好聞也不是太難聞的氣味傳到寢室，姜昇植動動鼻子，睜開眼發現自己躺在床上，被子也蓋得好好的，起身走到廚房，鄭秀彬正拿著一罐裝著白色粉末的容器，歪著頭端詳了一會，看了一下手機，點頭加了兩匙下去。

「秀彬啊，你拿著砂糖要做什麼？」

「咦，這個不是鹽巴嗎？啊完蛋了……」

原來鄭秀彬是想做早餐來感謝姜昇植平時的照顧，因為直接用說的很害羞，才想酷酷的趁姜昇植起床前做好一桌飯，再酷酷的去叫他起床，但缺乏下廚經驗連糖跟鹽都分不清楚，而且他以為放假日的話姜昇植至少會睡到中午。

結果還是姜昇植急救了兩人的早餐，鄭秀彬有點沮喪的扁扁嘴，覺得自己竟然連煮個飯都搞得一蹋糊塗，筷子戳破半熟的蛋黃亂攪一頓，似乎沒有想進食的跡象，姜昇植輕嘆口氣，半起身夾起菜往前親自送到鄭秀彬口中。

「今天的我就跟這場大雨一樣讓人失望吧……」乖乖咀嚼著肉卻吐出負面的話語，姜昇植聽了只是微笑。

「說什麼呢，你就是我的晴天啊。」

  
  
  
  


天氣預報偶爾會失靈，但有你的每一天都是晴天。

只屬於我的晴天。


End file.
